


His Immortals

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Stalking, Vampire!Zayn, Vampires, Violence, human!Louis, vampire!Harry, vampire!liam, vampire!niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the prompt from the amazayn melissaanderssontomlinson!- Can you do one when the boys are vampires and Louis are not. They all fell in love with him. You do the rest. I would be so happy if you write it and I love your writing. THANKS</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Immortals

16 year old Louis Tomlinson walked the empty streets of Doncaster with his hands deep in his pockets. Louis had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He clutched his phone in his hand. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and was meet with empty streets.

Louis turned into an alley, which was a short cut to his house. He jumped as a trashcan knock over. He looked over and nothing was there. He stood still and chucked.

“Bloody hell..” Louis mumbled. He turned back on his heel and his nose rammed into a broad chest. He looked up and met dark lustful eyes. He gulped and tried to turn but was stopped by a pair of large clammy hands wrapping around his small wrists.

“Let me go!” Louis screamed. The man’s grip got tighter. Louis tried to pull his hand away. Louis yelped as the man squeezed hard.

“Well. Well. Well. Look at you. A beautiful young boy like yourself shouldn’t be out here at this hour. Some bad people out there.” The man bellowed in a deep voice. Louis’ body froze as he felt something hovering over his stomach. The dent in the man’s trousers rubbed against his stomach.

The man pushed Louis against the alleyway wall. The man used his knee forcing Louis up against the wall. The man trailed his hands along Louis’ sides and to his bum. Tears formed in Louis’ eyes as the man’s hands trailed over his crotch.

The man began unbuttoning Louis’ trousers until a throat cleared. Louis looked over and saw four tall men standing taller then Louis by the entrance of the alley.

“Put the boy down.” The tan male stated. His gold eyes turning darker by the moment.

“No, he’s mine and we have some business to attend to.” The man said stubbornly. Louis looked over to the four hopefully. The blonde met Louis’ gaze. The blonde’s eyes were the same as the tan male’s. Frankly to Louis they all had the same eye color.

“Put him down!” The curly haired lad growled. Louis actually swore he heard a growl escape the boy’s throat. The man put Louis down and Louis crowded towards the wall.

“Louis. Come here.” The blonde stated, holding his hand out to Louis. Louis didn’t care if he didn’t know these people. He almost ran over to the boy, taking his hand and going behind him.

Louis watched as the other three walked closer to the male, who started to cower towards the wall.

“Niall, take Louis out of here. NOW!” The short brown haired male stated, not even glancing at the blonde. The blonde or Niall started to pull Louis out of the alley carefully.

Louis took one last glance into the alley and saw that the three were attacking the man. Louis carefully looked over to Niall. Niall’s eyes were trained in front of him.

“Nia-” Louis was cut off when he saw Niall look over. Niall’s eyes weren’t gold. They were a deep crimson red. Louis gulped.

“Louis. You don’t need to say anything. Just let me talk.” Niall paused. “My name is Niall Horan. Those three you saw were my best mates. The tan one was Zayn. The one with really curly hair was Harry. And the broad short haired one was Liam.” Niall paused again and Louis noticed that the blonde had a powerful Irish accent.

“A-Are you Irish?” Louis stuttered. Niall looked over and smiled. Two of his front teeth were pointed. A shiver ran through Louis’ body. “Yeah. I am. I’m actually from Mullingar, Ireland.” Niall replied. Louis nodded as the other three ran over.

Louis’ eyes lingered over the blood on the blood on Harry’s chin. Louis’ heart sped up. “No need to feel scared love.” Liam stated, placing a hand on Louis’ shoulder. Louis’ shoulder immediately went cold.

Something was off with these guys, Louis could tell. “Your so cold.” Louis whispered. He felt Liam’s hand immediately leave his shoulder. He hesitated but he looked up at Zayn. Zayn’s gaze was fixed on Liam. 

Harry was breathing heavily as he stared down at Louis. Shivers went up Louis’ spine. Louis looked over shyly and saw pointy teeth. The air froze in Louis’ throat. That boy had fangs.

Louis looked around and saw a way to run. Louis took off as fast as his legs would carry him into that direction. Louis looked back and the boys were gone. Louis’ heart beat rose. 

Louis turned his head back in the direction he was running and ran right into a broad chest. He fell to the ground hard and the wind got knocked out of his lungs. He felt a pair of arms lift him up and place his head between his knees. Soon the air began to fill his lungs. 

Once he was able to breathe, he looked up into a pair of golden eyes. Liam. His heart skipped a beat again. He looked around and the others were looking to each other like they were having a conversation.

“Louis. You okay?” Liam asked. Louis looked over and nodded. Liam held out his hand and Louis placed his gently on Liam’s. Liam pulled Louis up to his feet while chills ran through Louis. 

“H-How did you do that?” Louis stuttered. He took a step back to keep his distance. The four shared looks before Harry spoke up. “Did what love?” 

“You were back there and you got up here in basically seconds.” Louis stated. Louis was visibly shaking. Niall stepped forward and brought Louis into a hug. Louis tensed up for a moment then relaxed.

“We can’t tell you. I’m sorry. We’re gonna get you home.” Zayn stated into Louis’ ear. Louis nodded and the five soon started to walk into the direction of Louis’ home. 

Louis looked at the familiar street. His home sitting a couple houses away from where he was standing. He walked forward a couple of steps. A gust of wind blew against his face. He turned around and the four were no longer standing behind him. 

He turned back and headed to his house. He walked up the side walk and went to the door of his house. He opened the door and went inside. The warm air of the house made goosebumps appear on Louis’ cold skin.

He placed his phone and wallet down, took off his shoes and headed upstairs to his room. His room was painted white and posters of The Fray covered the walls. His bedspread was red with white stripes.

He kicked his TOMS off, stripped down and crawled into his bed. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep.

_Louis looked around. Four very familiar blokes were standing in front of him. A smile came onto Louis face._

_“Hey Lou.” Niall pipped up, breaking the silence. Louis smiled up at Niall. The four walked over and all took turns stealing a kiss from Louis. “We love you boo.” Harry stated. Darkness soon filled the space and the others were gone._

_Louis looked around hysterically. “ZAYN! LIAM! HARRY! NIALL!” Louis screamed into the darkness. He was replied by silence. He turned on his heel and looked straight into piercing blood red eyes. Louis screamed. He took off running, but the mysterious creature ran up fast to him._

_Louis was tackled to the ground. The creature flipped him over and attached his teeth to Louis’ neck. Louis let out a blood curling scream._

Louis snapped his eyes open and sat up in his bed quickly. He looked into darkness. He reached over and turned on his lamp. Light filled part of the room. 

Louis looked around. He got up and walked over to his window. He opened the double door window and looked outside. The night was starless and the moon was gone. 

A feeling of fear brushed over Louis. For some reason he wished that the mysterious boys would come to him. He didn’t hardly know them other than them having gold eyes and are really fast.

~With Harry, Zayn, Niall, and Liam~

Harry walked calmly for a few steps before making his hand into a fist and punching a nearby tree. The tree snapping in two. Zayn walked over and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“I know what your thinking Zayn. I’m not going to calm down. Not after what the perv was thinking!” Harry growled through his teeth. Zayn took his hand off of Harry’s shoulder and backed up.

“Umm, Harry if you remember right, We can’t read minds like you can.” Niall piped up. Harry flashed a glare over to the Irishman. Niall rolled his eyes and walked up to the Cheshire boy. Niall brought Harry’s hand in his and a green light shined from his hand. Harry’s tense body relaxed and the tall lad fell to the ground.

“Harry calm down… I’ll go check on Louis.” Zayn said from behind Niall. Harry nodded and Zayn took off running. The wind blowing through his quiff. It wasn’t long until he came up to Louis’ rode. He started to walk when a very familiar scream ripped through the darkness’ silence. Zayn ran quickly, getting to Louis’ window a story down. He leaped and grabbed a hold of the window seal and pulled himself in.

Louis’ back was against the wall. A demon with ugly green skin stood in front of him. The demon stood taller then both Louis and Zayn. It looked taller than Harry from the angle Zayn was looking. 

“Young Louis Tomlinson.” The demon growled. Louis whimpered and tried to get closer to the wall that was already pressed into his back. “My master wants you. Your coming with me.” 

The demon grabbed a hold of Louis’ arm. Louis’ knees began to buckle. “Hey!” Zayn yelled. The demon turned and glared at the Bradford boy. Zayn’s eyes were turning from gold to a shade of blood red. Zayn formed his hand into a fist. He swung and hit the demon in the side of the head causing it to stumble backwards. 

A growl came from the deep of the demon’s throat. A whimper escaped Louis’ throat. He was beyond scared. He looked over to Zayn. Zayn was doing his best to fight of the demon. He also looked like he might not last long. 

Louis watched as the battle raged on. Zayn got hit into the wall and he hit the demon into Louis’ dresser. Causing it to break. Louis jumped back when Zayn hit the demon, making it fall at Louis’ feet. It laid motionless. 

Louis hesitated but he looked up at Zayn. He was breathing deeply, almost growling. Louis’ breath hitched as he thought of something. Louis slowly took a step forward. Slowly he began to sing gently, ” _Hands are silent. Voice is numb. Try to scream out my lungs. It makes this harder. And the tears stream down my face._ “ 

Louis saw Zayn visibly calm down. He breathing softened. Louis took another step before he gently wrapped his arms around the tan boy’s neck. Zayn took in Louis’ scent, his arms grabbed a hold of Louis and brought him closer. 

“Thank you.” Louis whispered. All Zayn could do was nod. Louis’ scent was breath taking. Unbearable for the vampire’s restrain. Zayn fought with himself to keep from biting Louis right there. 

The silence was broken from a ruffle at the window. Louis’ back was turned away from the window. Zayn looked up and looked at the other three with begging eyes. He didn’t want to hurt Louis. 

Harry was the first to climb in. He walked over, placed his hand on Louis’ shoulder. The shorter boy looked up. “Let my buddy here have some air.” Harry said, he looked down at Louis. The boy slowly nodded before letting go and backing up. 

Zayn’s eyes had returned to their normal shade of gold. Louis looked over at Zayn before looking back to Harry. “What are you guys?” He questioned. The four shared looks. Liam nodded before stepping towards Louis.

“Lou, this is going to seem weird. But.. were vampires. Both we try not to hurt humans, but when he heard what the low life scum was thinking. We had to. Well I didn’t hear it. Harry did.” Liam stated, pushing his hands into the his jean pockets. Louis looked around to all of them before he burst out laughing. They all gave him strange looks.

“Yeah and I’m a magical unicorn from candy land.” Louis said laughing. Niall looked over at him in disbelief. “Lou-bear, we’re not joking. We really are vampires. We all have a special power. Harry reads minds, Liam can take anyone’s sight, smell, taste, and feeling. Zayn can manipulate the elements. And I can project pain basically. Causing someone to fall to their ass.” Niall stated, looking as Louis tried to register everything. 

“So your.. vampires.” Louis replied. They other all nodded. Louis smiled.

“No wonder you guys got to me so fast earlier.” Louis said, Zayn nodded before walking over and placing a hand on Louis’ shoulder. 

“Your eyes. Strength. Speed.” Louis whispered. Zayn squeezed Louis’ shoulder softly. Louis looked up at Zayn. “We’ve waited a long time for you. We watched as you grew up. We watched your play. Grease, you played Danny. We’ve seen everything. You could say it’s stalking but we prefer to say watch our love.” Zayn said looking back at Louis. 

“Your love?” Louis questioned, looking around to the others. One by one, they nodded. “Boo. We fell in love with you the day you were born. The way your beautiful blue eyes sparkled.” Harry replied.

“The way your heart beat.” Niall added.

“The way you grew up small for your age.” Liam also added. 

“And the way we just fell for you.” Zayn said lastly. 

“We love you Louis William Tomlinson.” They all said in unison. Louis smiled. He turned to Zayn and placed a gentle kiss on Zayn’s lips. He placed a gentle kiss on each of the other’s lips. “And I think I might be falling for you guys too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have so much planned for this that I’m going to make it more than one part. The next part will be up soon. xx


End file.
